


Home and Hearts

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Thinking about the future.





	Home and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days - July 1/when they're happy

Riku flopped on the inn's bed beside Sora, tired but chuckling. 

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he rolled onto his side and gave Sora a poke. "Smoke's gonna come out your ears." 

"Huh? Just thinking about here," Sora replied. "Traverse Town. What'll happen to it, and everyone in it. I think it's as much a home to a lot of people as their own worlds were, but when we're done, if we're ever done..." 

"When they're happy here and don't necessarily want to go back to where they came from?" Riku asked. 

"Yeah..." 

"Then I'm sure their hearts will take care of the details," Riku said as he rolled back and settled. It had been a long day, he was exhausted, and while he thought he had a better answer, well, it seemed nicer, if nothing else, to hope that everything would work out. 

For them all.


End file.
